1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heterocyclic compounds, endowed with beta-lactamase inhibitory properties, and therefore are of interest in combating infectious diseases or in the prevention of them, in the form of a combination with various antibiotic compounds of β-lactamine type, in order to reinforce their effectiveness in combating the pathogenic bacteria which produce β-lactamases.
2. Description of the Art
It is well known that the enzymatic inactivation of antibiotics of β-lactamine type, whether compounds of penicillin or cephalosporin type, in the treatment of bacterial infections is a obstacle for this type of compound. This inactivation consists of a degradation process of the β-lactamines and constitutes one of the mechanisms by which the bacteria can become resistant to treatments. It is therefore desirable to act against this enzymatic process by combining an agent capable of inhibiting the enzyme with the antibacterial agent of β-lactamine type. When an inhibitor of β-lactamase is used in combination with an antibiotic of β-lactamine type, it can thus reinforce its effectiveness against certain microorganisms.